


Where Else Can I Turn When Everything's Changing?

by YourLocalPriestess



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, have some sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalPriestess/pseuds/YourLocalPriestess
Summary: Meg Shepard has lost her brother, has no relationship with her family worth speaking of, and just signed up to change her life forever. When everything is shifting, where else can she turn?





	Where Else Can I Turn When Everything's Changing?

**Author's Note:**

> For Fanfiction Month Day 25! Prompt: Pre-Relationship
> 
> Meg is 18 and Garrus is like, probably also 18?? I think? Anyway, here's a suffering tease :P

" _You do like him don’t you?”_

Mason’s question kept playing on repeat in her head as she walked, along with the answer she gave him over a year ago.

_“It doesn’t matter if I do or not. It would never work anyway.”_

It was a weak excuse, a way to get him to just _leave her alone already_. That’s what she did. She shrugged and joked and changed the subject whenever something glanced to close to home. It was too complicated otherwise, too intense. There were too many other aspects of her life that already held those features, and she wasn’t keen on adding another.

Then Mason died; and none of that mattered at all.

She knocked on the door twice and worried her lip. Citadel noises echoed up from the street of Zakera Ward, a rustle and bustle made it hard to think. The neon lights of advertisements were the only light illuminating the long row of doors to various apartments in this building. Everything about this place just screamed _busy busy city_ , and for once, she hated it. The noise and atmosphere that usually thrilled her left her feeling small. What was she even doing here anyway, honestly? Why had she even bothered to stay on this stupid station after applying? What purpose could coming here in the dead of the night cycle possibly serve?

Then the door opened, and Garrus was standing there – shirtless and rubbing sleep out of one eye. “Meg? What are you doing here?”

Her mouth went dry. She wet her lips and shuffled her feet. “We need to talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, you perfect angel person. You are radiant and sublime and I hope everyone in your life knows it. <3
> 
> Any comments/kudos/what-have-yous are appreciated ^_^


End file.
